Love is gonna save us
by Pookyilicous
Summary: What Light doesn't know won't hurt her right? I mean who could think a boy of 14 would love her back. What will she do to get what she wants in life and in love. First one I've written in a while. But I hope I did well :D  Re-rated to T for language
1. Breakdown

**Hey guys sorry for the long silence that everyone has got from me**

**I have been mega busy on my Nursing course recently but I really wanted to write this. **

**I hope you enjoy it **

**

* * *

**

**Love is gonna save us**

All she could do was stare at his lifeless form, silver spiked hair and yellow jacket. If she wasn't a soldier she would be crying right about now. He'd touched that c'eith crystal and fallen to the ground. As she bent to kiss his forehead and as her lips touched him they were engulfed by a bright white light.

"Finish my focus, kill the beast of the south planes' of the Archylte steppe on the eastern Tors and I will give you both what you desire." A voice spoke quietly. Lightning opened her eyes to find Hope gone, her heart betrayed the feelings that she fought to keep from spilling over. A single tear ran down her cheek. One word echoed in her head, _Hope…._

Lightning walked back to camp alone, not even the King Behemoth gave her any trouble as she slit his throat with a final and deadly blow, its body engulfing in black and then vanishing. When she arrived back they were shocked to see her in such a dazed state, they were more shocked to see that Hope wasn't with her. Lightning only stared at them when they asked what had happened and why she had come back with dirt and blood all over her. Snow was holding her arms by her side, shaking lightly as if trying to wake her up. She moved her head and just looked into his eyes. He let go and paced in front of her for about 5 minutes before turning back and shaking her harder, "Claire, answer me!"

He stumbled backwards and fell over a rock, landing on his ass. "Oww, that hurt Light... wait... light, what the hell oh shit…." She was coming at him rather quickly and was holding her Gunblade out and ready to slash. "Oh shit!" he scrambled to his feet and ran, looking back he couldn't see Light, he smirked but felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell to the ground, face in the dirt. "Don't call me Claire ever again!"

He struggled for breath for a moment or two before getting to his knees. "Wait Light, What happened?" It was too late, she had disappeared into a cloud of fog. "Shit." When he got back to Fang, Vanille and Sazh, they were sitting by the fire talking about Lightning, "Guys! Light's gone."

"What the hell?" Sazh was on his feet and walking towards the bigger man, "How did that happen, What did you say to her?" his face looked tired but there was a spark of anger in them.

"I called her by her real name." He shrugged, "Then she ran off, in that direction" he pointed into the distance.

"That's towards the Archylte steppe" Fang was picking up her furs from the floor where she was using them as a pillow. She walked towards Vanille and asked "Isn't that right Vanille?" Vanille nodded and jumped to her feet, "Let's follow her" in her usual chirpy voice.

They gathered the rest of their gear and headed in the direction that Lightning had gone.

* * *

Please Review :D I know you want to, cos you get Welsh cakes :D or a cookie it's your choice hehehehe ;)

Pooky xxx


	2. Death Wish

**Lybithan as in Ly-bi-than, it's a weird name I know but who cares :D hahahaha**

**These chapters are a lot smaller than before but it means there will be more of them :D**

* * *

**Death wish**

Lightning was kneeling on the ground a great monster towered over her. She was breathing heavily. Snow appeared to her right as she stood and healed herself. Pulling out her Gunblade to fight once again.

Vanille stood watching the scene. As the beast ran towards her, she threw a Libra spell at it. "It's a Lybithan." Lightning's voice rang out, the others two changed to using magic and fired Fire and Water magic at the Lybithan.

Snow provoked the Lybithan, activating his mediguard protection while it attached him instead. Fang debuffed it with Curse and poison. Lightning healed damages before attacking the Lybithan with her magically enhanced Gunblade. The Lybithan finally gave in, its body turning black and then vanishing. Lightning collapsed to her knee'sto the ground her breath coming in painful gasps. she started to calm herself. Once she had caught her breath she looked up, there was a figure crouched on the ground where the Lybithan had stood only minutes ago. The figure got up and started walking towards her, she wanted to get to her feet but her achy burning legs would not let her. She looked down at them, "Shit, move legs, MOVE"

They didn't move "Oh maker!" She sighed. Her head came up again and all she could do was kneel, watching as the stranger came towards her. The others were not watching what was happening; Vanille was busy healing Snow who had sustained a rather nasty cut across his chest.

Her heart was hammering, she went to reach for her Gunblade but her arms wouldn't move. She was really started to panic now _'What's going on!_... _MOVE God damnit!'_ She lowered her head trying to hide the strange tingling fear that held her in place. The stranger stopped in front of her; she starred at his boots they looked familiar. Before she could think about them, a hand cradled her chin and soon she was looking into the face of a man.

"Hope?" as soon as the name was out of her mouth she refused to believe her instincts "No, you can't be Hope." She frowned and pulled away from him. She yelped as she fell backwards and landed on her aching legs. A pained expression crossed her face before a gentle warming sensation washed over her legs. The ache vanished and she opened her eyes and met the man's stare again. "Thanks," she said nervously, "Who are you?" she asked, his hands still hovering over her thighs.

"You know who I am"

"No, no I don't." She knew her voice sounded harsh but she didn't care anymore. She didn't like these kinds of games.

"Well, you should know me Light; I've been fighting against PSICOM with you for a while now. That is until earlier today." He laughed. He held his hand out for her to take; she looked confused for a moment before taking it. He pulled Light to her feet where she stood shakily, her body was tired and weak and she almost passed out, the mysterious man grabbed her waist and held her against his chest. He felt familiar, too familiar, "Who are you?"

She heard him sigh "I'm Hope Estheim, I am your companion on this quest."

"If you are Hope, what's the last thing I said to you?"

"You told me not to touch the crystal" he smiled, "Before that you told me that I shouldn't want to be older because once I was, I'd want to be younger again."

"Hope!" she pushed him away instantly missing the contact "Maker it is you!"

He nodded and a smile spread across his face. "What happened to you Hope? I was really worried." His smile grew.

"The crystal told me that I had a choice, but before that it looked into my heart and my mind and it knew what I really wanted." He frowned. "I don't just have the age or looks of a 22 year old, I also have the strength and knowledge of one too." It was Lightning's turn to frown.

"22?" she managed to stammer, Hope again smiled at her confusion.

"Yes Light, I am older than you and errr... taller too." He smirked.

Later...

By the end of the evening everyone but Lightning had gotten used to Hope's new appearance and age, it was odd; not only did he look older but he also acted 22 years old. Lightning was the only one who could not get used to the change in Hope, and as she sat across the fire, she could not stop staring at him.

...

Hope felt the hairs go up on the back of his neck. He looked around finding a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him. The odd fluttering sensation that accompanied the sight of Lightning Farron, still made him blush

...

There was a constant voice telling her to stop staring but up until now she hadn't been listening to it. After a while the inevitable happened and he looked up._ OH no, he's seen me staring. Shit! What the hell were you thinking Light. _She looked at her lap her cheeks blushing, she was thankful for the fire's orange glow. _What were you thinking? You knew he would look up eventually. Get over yourself Light. He's 14 years... wait he's not 14 anymore... yesterday he was though... OH my gosh I'm going nuts._ The silent argument distracted her from her surroundings just long enough for. "So Light, what do you think?" her heart stopped, body frozen were she sat, he draped his arm across her shoulders, _oh maker. _

"Huh?" she stammered and her cheeks glowing. She looked up into his eyes. His smile was definitely infectious, which was a serious problem because she was now sitting there smiling like the happiest woman on Pulse. _What the hell...!_

Hope looked at her in the orange glow, her smile was beautiful and all he thought of doing was kissing her. But her sudden frown stopped him, "What's wrong Light?"

"Just tired is all" she said in a bleak voice, heart skipping painfully as she got up, sadness written over her features. "Light?" he sounded so lost at that moment and all she wanted to do was stay there with him and tell him it'd be ok. Either that or run away very, very fast and never turn back. "I just need some sleep ok Hope, don't worry about me."

He watched her walk away, shoulders slumped and head hanging slightly. The breath he'd been holding came painfully his lungs ached from the strain. "I always worry about you Light, but I worry more about what I'm going to do. I don't want to lose this." He sighed, sluggishly walking towards his spot on the ground, where he sat watch over them all or maybe just Lightning.

To be continued...

* * *

**Well How did you like it? please leave a review, FREE cyber welsh cakes :D ooooo look a welsh cake... *eats* YUM hehehehe**

**:D Hope I did a good job  
**

**Pooky xxx**


	3. Snowy Day

I hope i've done well in this chapter, I hope you enjoy this one :D sorry for the wait.

...

For 3 days, Lightning did not speak, and even her fighting was suffering from her strange behaviour. Hope could not put his finger on it because she just seemed so depressed, so lost and he hated to think it but she looked alone. She had tried so hard to avoid him and it hurt him quiet badly, he had to find a way...

...

It had slowly gotten colder, so cold in fact, that the fire they built went out by the early morning. Lightning had awoken to find Hope's teeth chattering while he busied himself with starting another fire.

Lightning walked slowly not minding where she went, she skidded on the ice and landed harshly on her behind.

...

It was in slow motion, he was watching her walking by herself, when all of a sudden she skidded and now on the floor. He started laughing, but when she did not get up he ran to her. Everyone watched as he ran, panic written on his face, smiles of knowing on theirs. When he got there she was on her back, laughing like there was no tomorrow. He stopped dumfounded for a moment before bursting into laughter. Snow, Vanille, Fang and Sazh stood there watching the scene before them. Seeing Lightning smile was a rarity but to see her laughing was just out of this world, and Snow was speechless.

"Serah said she hadn't laughed since before their parents had died. I don't really understand it."

"You never will Snow," Fang sighed, "let's just see what happens shall we?" She pulled out her Lance and started to shovel the snow with its sharp tip. While Vanille plunked herself down, on a random rock. Snow stood staring at them, watching Hope hold out his hand and pull Light to her feet. Sazh patted him on the shoulder and asked Snow to help gather firewood.

...

Lightning grasped the hand outstretched and was unceremoniously pulled to her feet. Her body hit his, and she clung to him, while finding her balance again. Though when she tried to pull away she realised that Hope was would not let go. There was silence around them, and Lightning felt eyes focused on her, the urge to lift her head was a tremendous one to ignore.

Finally, she succumbed and lifted her gaze from his finely chiselled, if not clothed chest, to his jaw, lips, nose and then finally focusing on his eyes. Bright green eyes stared straight through her, her breath caught as she watched his eyes move their gaze from hers to where her lips were and back again.

"Are you hurt?" he whispered, cutting the silence. She shook her head slowly for that is all the action she could muster from her confused and muddled thoughts. They stood like that for a moment, before Hope pulled back a little, kissing her on the cheek and started moving away. Before she knew it she had grabbed his hand and made some stupid excuse that she might slip again, he squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Now Light, that's a lie if ever I heard one." He smirked "But as you insist I will help you across this ice and snow." His natural smile and humour making her blush, and she playfully slapped his shoulder for good measure.

Lightning paused for a moment, looking at the others sitting around the fire and sighed. However, when she realised Hope was not taking her back to the fire and in the opposite direction, she found herself getting anxious. "Hope? Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk, I want to talk to you." His voice also sounded anxious but determined not to make a scene. She complied because she trusted him, she even... _no don't say it!_

"Oh ok." They walked for about 10 minutes before Hope let go of her arm and walked forwards a couple metres." This is for the best Claire Farron!"

Without turning around, he pulled out his boomerang and threw it at her. Lightning found herself caught unaware, lifting her Gunblade from its pouch in instinct but was too slow and the boomerang hit her square in the stomach. Although it winded her, she got, breathing somewhat difficultly. Before he could react he was pinned to the ground, Lightning was above him, foot pushing into his Adam's apple. "Explain why I shouldn't beat you into a pulp right now Hope Estheim?"

"Because I am on a mission." he spoke clearly.

"Which is?... To kill me?"

"No, never that!"

"Then why did you attack me?" She was fuming, showing her anger by pressing her boot into his neck just a little harder. "Why did you attack me?"

"Because I wanted to get you angry, to get your full attention, I need you, to understand what I'm saying, without the fog that clouds your judgement when you're around me."

"My judgement is fine, Estheim" anger pulsing through her veins.

"Really?" slipping his hand around her ankle and pulling her down beside him, he rolled so he was above her. Closing the distance between their faces, she opened her eyes to see his face just inches from hers. Heart racing, he smirked, "Do you feel it Light?" she held her breath, watching his eyes move between her eyes and her lips. It felt like she was drowning, warm water rushing around her. she closed her eyes "You don't know how much I want..." and she was left feeling cold.

It was a while before she opened her eyes. Sitting up she looked around, she got up and walked towards Hope. "No Light don't come any closer."

"What?" she was confused, one minute he would not leave her alone and now this. She sighed, "What is your mission?"

"You!" He turned to face her, tears streaming down his face. "I can't do this anymore."

She took a step towards him; he did not stop her this time so she continued to walk towards him until she was a at arms reach. "What about me?"

"I have too... I have..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

So watcha think?

Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy my Snow themed chapter :D

xxxx


	4. Mysterious things

Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this one, I am rather tired so I apologise for any mistakes... I reall am sorry for taking so long... I didn't mean too I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this next chapter.

Mysterious Things can happen

Vanille watched as Hope led Lightning away, senses were screaming danger so she excused herself from the group and followed silently behind them.

What she saw shocked her, Hope had attacked Light with his boomerang, Light retaliated and Vanille watched in shock as Light pressed her boot into Hope's throat. Vanille wished she could hear what Lightning was saying.

She looked away for a moment to readjust her position and move closer, but a movement caught her eye, it took her a couple minutes to register what just happened. Lightning was now on her back, Hope hovering over her, she watched as Lightning opened her eyes, the look of shock that registered on her face, almost made Vanille giggle with girly delight.

Vanille's cheeks blushed, she knew she was invading into something a little too private, so she slowly got down from her perch and ran back to the others.

...

Hope felt arms around his waist; Lightning's head pressed into his back while he cried like his 14-year-old self. The throbbing pain in his head was getting too much for him now, that fight had taken a lot out of him and the pounding was getting now worse than ever.

"Lightning... I have something to tell you." He pulled away somewhat and he felt her arms fall away. "I'm going to die..." his head fell to face towards the floor, eyes staring at her boots, a shooting pain shot through his skull and he winced. "You have... to help... me... Light," he pleaded hopelessly. "I can't... do this anymore, I can't leave... you." he looked panicked when she didn't reply, "Aren't you afraid of death, aren't you sad or shocked that I'm going to die."

"Don't be shocked that people die, Be surprised your still alive."

"What?"

"It's something that my mum said to me, before she died" she sighed warily a tear escaping her eye.

Hope didn't say anything, he was too shocked at her revelation, the guiltly feeling starting to run through his mind.

"Hope, what happened? I know you lied to me before." He lifted his head to catch her eyes, she looked vulnerable, and a sense of foreboding came over him.

Without thinking he asked "What was her name?"

"huh?"

"You're mother's name?"

"Lucy, she was beautiful." She sniffed as another tear escaped her control, she wiped it away angrily.

Hope hissed as the pain in his head increased legs giving way as he fell to the ground, "Hope?" her voice strained standing watching Hope rither in pain, too shocked to move.

"I told you Light, I can't hold on anymore... I'm dying.. AHHHHH, shit..." He squeezed his eyes shut tight as pain racked through his brain.

"Why?" she asked frantically.

"Because... I'm failing my part in this mission" Lightning looked dumbstruck before placing both her hands on his shoulders. "What Can I do?"

He lifted his head a bit, wincing at the movement. "Stop running," he screamed and collapsed in her lap, breathing slowing, heart beat fading.

"HOPE! HOPE! Wake up! This is no time to do this. Please wake up! Please!" she pleaded to his unconscious body. She grabbed a potion and poured it down his throat, when nothing happened she really started to panic. Pleading with him to stay with her while hot salty tears ran down her freckled cheeks. "Don't die Hope." She silently cried while hugging his body to her, laying her head on his chest, listening to his fading heartbeat.

_Why? Why? WHY? _

_He's dying in my arms! _

_How can this be happening? _

_Hope please don't leave me here, _

_I need you! Please don't die, I... I lo..._

"I love you...please don't leave me." She whispered the last part, barely audible over the surrounding noises of nature.

A blinding white light engulfed her and she was yanked from Hope's body. She opened her eyes to see nothing, nothing but white, where ever she looked there was only white. A voice spoke from behind. It sounded like Hope but when she turned she saw Odin. The Eidolon spoke again, this time in a deep booming voice. "Claire?"

"No, he can't be!" she shrieked, going to grab for her Gunblade. Which wasn't there, she looked down, she was barely wearing anything, actually she wasn't wearing anything, her nude body covered only by a heavy veil of mist, shielding her modesty relatively well.

"Where am I, Odin?" she said with a unkindness interlaced in her words.

"In your mind, or Hope's I cannot tell at this moment in time."

"What? If were in Hope's mind, it means he is not dead! WHERE IS HE?"

"Claire, Please do not shout in here, it's very painful to the mind we are in. Whether it be your mind or his." Odin stepped forward, "Claire, Do you understand why you're here?"

"No! I don't, can I get some clothes, as I feel rather vulnerable at the moment." She said angrily.

"Ok, think really hard about the clothes you want"

Lightning closed her eyes for a moment concentrating on her usual uniform. Nothing happened so she opened her eyes. "Ok, why am I still naked!"

"ahhh I believe it's because were in Hope's mind. See if this was your mind you would be able to think of the clothes and they would appear"

"Errr right, so how do I get some modesty around here..."

"You have to ask," Odin chuckled lightly.

"Ask who?" he questioned lightly

"Hope of course"

"Hope, give me some clothes please?" there was a popping sound and she was dressed in her uniform. "err thanks, where are you Hope?"

"Here Light, behind you" she froze as a hand touched her shoulder, a shiver running her spine up and down. He let go and moved round to face her.

Lightning looked at his face, He was the 22 yr old version, his hair lank against his scalp, he looked generally unkempt. "What happened to you Hope," he sighed and his head fell to stare at his feet.

"I... My mission was to, err... to make you realise you loved me. My reward was to stay 22, but if I failed you I would have to go back to being 14." He sighed bringing his head up and looking into her eyes. She looked angry, sad, scared and panicked all at once and it scared Hope more than her death glare ever could. "That crystal I touched, she used to be a matchmaker in the village nearby, her focus was to kill the beast you defeated. The reward for me was being 22 and the reward for you was to realise that you loved me and for me to tell you that I love you Claire, you've shown me the Light in myself."

Lightning stood there, dumbstruck again, she was starting to think it would become a new thing with her, to have this constant not knowing what was going on.

"Light? You kind of have to say something now."

"I don't know why, I've only known you for such a short period of time. The old Hope is the when I loved. But I can't love that Hope like I want too." She stepped forward, "I can love this Hope more though, I can't promise the feeling of love to you, but I can promise that I care for you very much."

A funny feeling engulfed Lightning, a weird weightlessness, but she felt heavy at the same time. She looked down to see a speck of black on the white surface she stood on. "Light, grab onto me," she hugged Hope to her chest.

Soon the black speck grew to consume them both...

TO BE CONTINUED!

I do hope it makes sense. reviews please :D

Welsh cakes and cookies on offer for every review given :D


End file.
